Teamwork, The Past of Raven!
by the k man
Summary: Journey with Raven long ago before cities and crime fighter was a great war between villages. Raven is a commander of a squad as she takes care of her friends!


**Teamwork,The Past of Raven!**

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the made up charecters and moves.

Long ago Raven lived in a village when Earth was first created. There where great wars in those times. Only few fought and they where brave. This is the story of Raven...

**Arashi Fields**

"Wow I can't believe Yama's late again! He's such a trouble maker!" Yelled Raven with her hand's on her hip's.

"He is pretty clumsy" said Geon with a smirk on his face.

suddenly a figure started coming out of the forest!

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Yuma.

"YOUR ALWAYS LATE!" yelled Raven while pointing at Yuma.

"I was busy helping an old lady cross the street!" said Yuma with uneasy feeling in his voice.

"Your full of excuses!" screamed Raven.

"Both of you don't start a fight, you both are on a team work like one!" said Tochi.

"I'm sorry Tochi Yuma get's on my nerves..."said Raven politly to her old teacher.

"Raven I have a present for you for becoming squad captain!" said Geon.

Geon handed a white crystle that shined brightly.

"Thank's." said Raven politely.

"Look at it whenever your sad ok." said Geno.

"Ok,everyone here's the plan for today...The North village will be attacking our village tomorrow..we have to disable their routes to slow there progress through the woods. We cannot fail...Raven will be your captain..you will follow her orders!" said Tochi strictly.

"I'll be going now! Get on with the mission!" said Tochi.

Tochi flew back to the South village waiting for the return of squad Raven.

"Ok guy's let's Go!" yelled Raven.

Raven and her teamates walked into the Druo forest without knowing what will happen.

**Druo Forest**

"I spotted someone!" said Raven quietly.

"It must be a fighter from the North village!" said Geno quietly.

"Yuma stay here I'm going to lure him here...Once he comes use you capture spell!" instruced Raven.

Raven ran ahead towards the faint black figure.

"I've got you now!" yelled Raven.

"What the!" yelled the fighter.

Raven kicked the fighter and sent him flying into a tree. He got back up and punched Raven in the face. Raven ran back to Yuma and Geno while the fighter followed.

"YUMA NOW!" yelled Raven.

"_a trap!_" thought the fighter.

"uhhh" said Yuma quietly.

"YUMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Raven.

Suddenly the fighter grabbed Geno and ran back to his village while Yuma fell to the ground in sob's.

"YUMA WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! THEY TOOK GENO!" yelled Raven.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Yuma.

"Now we have to leave Geno behind and continue with the mission..." said Raven.

"No we can't leave Geno behind!" telled Yuma.

"We have to it's out dutie as a fighter.." said Raven quietly.

"Geno's our friend he wouldnt leave us behind!" yelled Yuma.

"You are weak and clumsy you don't see our goal..." said Raven.

"OUR GOAL IS TEAMWORK! I DONT CARE IF YOUR COMING OR NOT I WILL USE MY ABILITIES TO SAVE GENO EVEN IF IT TAKES MY LIFE!" yelled Yuma with a clenched fist.

"Fine go I dont care go!" yelled Raven..

"Just remember he was the one who gave you that crystle to make you happy!" yelled Yuma.

Raven was speechless. As Yuma ran towards the North village.

"I see the base!" said Yuma quietly with excitment.

Suddenly to fighters cam right in front of Yuma.

"hehehe another brat just like the one Oni captured!" said one fighter while laughing.

"ZINTHOS!" yelled Yuma.

Suddenly rocks collapsed and peices started slicing the fighters.

"BEHIND YOU FOOL!" yelled a third fighter.

the third fight was pointing a knife towards Yuma but raven caught the knife and kicked the third fighter.

"BITCH!" yelled the third fighter.

Suddenly the third fighter sliced Raven's back.

"AHH DAMNIT MY BACK" yelled Raven with anguish.

"_I have to prove myself that im strong that I can surpass Raven's abilites!"_ thought Yuma.

"AZARATH METRIOME ZINTHOS" yelled Yuma.

suddenly to boulders where flouting in mid-air and where being controlled by Yuma.Yuma threw the boulders at the third fighter which crushed him.

"Are you ok Raven?" said Yuma with care.

"yes im fine let's get Geno!" said raven with a little studder.

Raven and Yuma entered a cave where Geno was tied up and a fiighter stood in front of him.

"More brat's I see HAHAHA!" yelled the fighter.

"Do it now!'' yelled Raven

"AZARATH METRIOME ZINTHOS!" yelled Yuma.

The fighter was pushed out of the cave until the fighter replied.

"Nice power also have something up my sleeve! ONI JISHUN BAKA!" yelled the fighter.

suddenly the cave started to gave in and boulders started to fall!

" we gotta get out of here fast!" yelled Raven.

Yuma untied Geno and the three of them began running for their life...suddenly Raven tripped.

"Ahh!" yelled Raven.

"Yuma keep running don't help me!" yelled Raven.

"I wont let my friends die!" yelled Yuma as he was helping Raven up a huge boulder fell from the cave ceileng. Yuma pushed Raven out of the way and was crushed in Raven's place by the boulder. Only part of Yuma's body wasn't crushed.

"Yuma!" yelled Gero.

"I'm fine..I couldnt live forever...I couldn't let you guy's die...!" yelled Yuma with his last breathe.

"YU-MA!" yelled Raven.

"Raven I never gave you a present for becoming squad leader...take this...it contains my power's so you can pass them on use it wisely you where a good friend" said Yuma quietly.

Raven looked at what seemed to be an orb.

"Geno you always cared for us and you where a nice person thanks for being th..ere..." said Yuma quietly.

"GO!" yelled Yuma.

"We can't leave you here!" yelled Raven.

"it's about to collapse Raven Geno run!" yelled Yuma.

"bu-t.." said Geno.

"GO!" yelled Yuma.

Raven and Geno left the cave while looking back and sorry for the loss of their clumsy yet brave friend...

Suddenly five fighters appeared before Raven and Geno...

"HAHAHA INTRUDER"S LETS KILL THEM!" said one fighter.

suddenly everything was dark until Raven opened her eyes.

"Your awake...I had to rescue you before those fighters killed you..." Tochi said with a smile.

"What wheres Geno!" yelled Raven.

"..." said Tochi.

And so the squad Raven lost it member Yuma what is in store for Raven who knows..Only time will tell...

_**END**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The orb that Yuma gives Raven is what Raven where's as a broach in Teen titans (its read btw) This is when Raven is 10 and so are her teamates I will be creating a story to show what happened to Genoand Tochi. hope you liked it thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice!!!**


End file.
